This invention relates generally to the field of telephony, and more particularly to an improved conductor guiding means incorporated into known telephone connector blocks to facilitate the manual wiring of the block during manufacture.
Many recent designs of telephone connector blocks feature a three-sided construction in which a pair of oppositely disposed laterally-facing surfaces mount protector modules on one surface and wire wrap pins on another. A forwardly facing surface mounts so-called quick clip connectors arranged in horizontal rows of a convenient multiple, typically several hundred pairs which communicate with incoming subscriber circuits. The circuits pass through the protector modules prior to communication with central office equipment.
While quick clip connectors require relatively little surface, and accordingly afford large connector capacity over a fixed given area, there is always present the problem of routing the conductors from the connectors without confusion, and bunching of conductors in critical areas. In the prior art, this has been provided for by an orificed wire guide on either side of the quick clip area through which the conductors are guided externally of the block. This has resulted in bunching of conductors at the area immediately adjacent the orifice, making both installation and identification difficult, with many wiring errors occurring unless great care is taken.